VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 11
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat * Hot Shot Location * Park Row District, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 2311 EST VOX Archive * Noise Filter Activated: Rain Muted, Audio Enhancement Filter active * Panthra: footfalls, puddle smash Spider-Bat... I am here. * Spider-Bat: swallow, paper wrapper crumbled, mask fabric ruffling Hey... Look at that. You showed. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. * Panthra: footfalls, puddle smash That makes two of us... but Underworld has struck again. * Spider-Bat: Yeah, I heard... Vito Sandoval. Used to work for Blockbuster, before turning states and enterint the witness protection program. I checked out his place on my way over here. It's swarming with cops. We're going have to wait a couple hours. * Panthra: Very well... I will meet you there at three. Deal? * Spider-Bat: Whoa, hold on. What's the rush? Can't we cool our heels together. You know: team up? * Panthra: No offense, but you'd only slow me down. * Spider-Bat: Just... Just hold on a minute, then. Can't we... talk for a bit? * Panthra: Why? * Spider-Bat: I want to know who I'm working with. * Panthra: No, you don't. * Spider-Bat: Look... I get it... You're all business. But here's the deal... I do got one lead we can go look into, courtesy of John Constantine working a little hoodoo ritual on that third piece of string. I'll let you tagalong with me, if you tell me something about yourself. * Panthra: I don't like this game... There, now what's the lead? * Spider-Bat: Hmm... Not good enough. Come on, I'm not asking for your secret identity... Just, I don't... What's your favorite movie? * Panthra: Archer. * Spider-Bat: Archer? Isn't that a TV- * Panthra: No... Archer. There. hiss * Hotshot: puddle splash Spider-Bat. * Spider-Bat: Hotshot... It's okay, Panthra... He's one of the good guys. * Hotshot: Am I interrupting something? * Spider-Bat: Yes. Goodbye... * Hotshot: Well, actually... I was looking for you. Word on the street is that you got a lead on the Underworld Killer. * Panthra: You and your big mouth. Leads are more effective when less people know of them. * Spider-Bat: Wow, don't look at me like that. I haven't talked to anyone about it... well, except Constantine. Where'd you hear this? * Hotshot: I'm not at liberty to say, really... * Panthra: He overheard the kids... * Spider-Bat: Kids? What kids? Wait, the Brentwood Crusader twerps? * Panthra: I can smell the floor polish on his shoes. Kids' shoes had the same smell. same brand and scent as that Brentwood uses. * Spider-Bat: Brentwood, huh? Rich kid... So what's the deal? You want tin on our investigation, Hotshot? * Hotshot: Whoa there. I'm not trying to butt in or anything. i just figured I'd volunteer my services. I didn't know you had a partner. * Spider-Bat / Panthra: Well, I do. / We're not partners. * Hotshot: Oh... Okay, then... Well... What you say? Three heads are better than one? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 10. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 12. * Panthra and Spider-Bat continue their investigation on the Underworld Killer from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 8. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 11 Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline